Retazos de magia
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot · Solo queda un unicornio en Idhún, una buscadora de estrellas fugaces... esta es la historia de una de esas estrellas.


Hola de nuevo^^. Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... un día tengo que actualizar mi perfil... es curioso que, aún así, algunos (pocos, pero bueno, algunos) siguen leyendo mis fics y añadiendome a sus autores favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! De verdad, es gratificante y lamento mucho no subir cosas.

Por eso hoy, tras ver el correo, he decidido subir algo nuevo, un fic de Memorias de Idhún algo antiguo pero, como lo otro, algo es algo. Disfrutadlo.

**Retazos de magia**

_Memorias de Idhún_

_*_

No importaba nada, nada en absoluto. Todo se había terminado. Había sido su decisión, peor seguía doliendo tanto…

No miró atrás, eso solo lo haría volver. Y entró de cabeza en el bosque. Las ramas lo golpearon en al cara, le abrieron rasguños y pequeñas heridas en los brazos y las piernas. Mas no detuvo su carrera. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, sin tiempo de juguetear con su cabello oscuro. La brisa del bosque, acrecentada por su carrera, cortaba sus lágrimas, arrancándolas de sus mejillas.

No se detuvo, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Su pie derecho se había enredado en una raíz y había caído cuán largo era sobre el suelo lleno de tierra, hierbas y pequeñas florerillas. Hasta entonces había negado el llanto, sin hacerle caso, pero, entonces, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, gritando al cielo nocturno. Solo, en medio del bosque, perdido, sin nadie, se supo completamente indefenso. Empero no era tal cosa el motivo de su llanto.

Se había ido. Se había ido de casa. Dolía tanto abandonar el hogar. Pero se sentía sin alternativa cuando lo hizo.

Se sorbió los mocos y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas. Querría poder estar cenando un poco de guiso junto a su familia. Pero, ¡es que no eran su familia! Ya lo iban comentando los demás celestes, sin mala intención claramente, un humano no podía ser hijo de una pareja de celestes. Y ese día, al preguntar, supo la verdad.

Lo habían encontrado en aquel mismo bosque, años atrás, cuando apenas era un recién nacido que lloraba a lágrima viva, como esa misma noche, llamando a su madre sin palabra alguna. La pena había recorrido a la joven pareja y habían adoptado para si al bebé humano, calmando su dolor. Cierto era que en ningún momento afirmaron ser sus padres biológicos, pero él, en un error, lo creyó así.

Se preguntó quién sería su verdadera madre, su verdadero padre. Intentó odiar a los dos celestes, y no pudo. De vivir siempre con ellos su emitía casi se había hecho suya propia. Eso le dolió al recaer en cómo deberían sentirse ante su ausencia.

"He sido injusto", se dijo a si mismo dejando de llorar ya.

Allí, en medio de los árboles, comprendió que apreciaba mucho más a aquellos dos celestes que a cualquier otro ser en todo Idhún. Había sido tremendamente injusto. Pero, es que, por un omento se había sentido tan encerrado, encarcelado, con una opresión sobre su cabeza como si toda la presión de la atmósfera se centrase sobre él. Había necesitado huir, quizás en busca de paz espiritual. Y, allí, la había encontrado.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Ya no lloraba.

Había comprendido, sin que pudiera definir bien el cómo, que no el importaba nada en absoluto todo eso. Lo único importante era que sus padres, sus verdaderos, padres, eran aquellos dos celestes que sufrían pro él en su casa.

Lo asaltó la vergüenza y la humillación y, frente a los árboles que parecían testigos de largos dedos acusadores, se sonrojó.

Empezó a andar, tratando de buscar el camino de vuelta, pero fue en vano. A pesar de conocer bastante bien el bosque, se había perdido.

Cayó de nuevo al suelo y volvió a llorar una vez más, perdido, desalentado, frustrado y atormentado. Con miedo.

Llevaba una hora vagando pro ahí y creía haber vuelto al mismo claro del comienzo. ¿Por dónde ir? ¿Por dónde había venido? ¿Dónde quedaba su verdadero hogar?

Hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo lloró, con heridas en los brazos y algunas partes de la túnica desgarradas por las ramas inmisericordes de los árboles, que sus infantiles ojos no eran si no esqueletos negros.

Así se encontraba cuando percibió una calidez anormal en una noche fría como aquella. Levantó la cabeza, cortado el flujo de lágrimas cristalinas, y vio una luz más adelante. Una luz tal que parecía provenir de la misma morada de los dioses, intensificada.

Se levantó, intentando no trastabillar, y corrió tras aquella luz, que se movía ante él. Galopando. Oía los cascos de aquel caballo que no era tal. Pero su mente no asimiló aquella información hasta que salió del bosque.

La figura luminosa, el faro que lo había guiado y secado su llanto, se mantuvo a salvo entre los árboles. El niño miró el pueblo celeste, afuera, y luego la criatura entre las ramas que ya no eran brazos de hueso negro.

Impulsado por un sentimiento confuso de paz interior y de tranquilidad anormal, calidez en medio de la fría noche, se acercó al unicornio. Este se removió algo inquieto. Cuando el niño estaba a apenas unos pasos de él, agitó la cabeza y pifio, rascando el suelo con un casco y moviendo a un lado la larga cola blanca. Pero no rehusó al muchacho cuando este rozó su musculoso y esbelto cuello.

El niño se puso de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar la cabeza del formidable animal y este, inteligente, la bajo. El muchacho sonrió amablemente y le susurró al oído:

- gracias.

El unicornio relinchó débilmente y se fue.

El niño salió del bosque y se dirigió hacía el poblado.

Muchas palabras podían describir a aquel unicornio. Su cuello era fuerte, recio, puro músculo, pero a un mismo tiempo elegante, fino y esbelto. Como sus patas, aparentemente frágiles y delgadas, rematadas en fuertes cascos del color de la obsidiana. Su lomo era ligeramente curvo y su cruz, en la alzada, se hallaba a metro y medio del suelo como mínimo, siendo mucho más alto que el niño que acababa de verlo y tocarlo. Las crines eran largas, nunca cortadas, del color reluciente de una perla, similares a hebras tejidas con la luz de la luna más plateada: Erea. Su cola llegaba casi al suelo y su cabeza estaba coronada con un largo cuerno de color blanco puro cuya luz parecía llenarlo todo, pero solo a aquellos que pudieran ver en realidad la esencia del unicornio. Sus ojos, bajo el elegante cuerno, eran oscuros, inteligentes y llenos de luna luz que pocas criaturas podían contemplar en la vida. Y, a ella, solo le importaban dos.

Pero cuando preguntaran al muchacho que había visto diría implemente que un unicornio, sin recordar nada para describir tal vélelas salvaje. Y ante las respuestas de que solo quedaba uno en todo Idhún, él diría "Pues vi a ese uno."

**FIN**


End file.
